The Native Pokemon
by TheDigimonPony
Summary: This is the story of a group of eevees and how they're love will turn they're life upside down.
1. A New Friend

**Hello this is my first fanfic and I hope for positive reviews so go easy on me. This Fic is about eight Eevee's who come from different lives and fall in love with each other. If you don't like romance between pokemon leave now. Thank you and Enjoy.**

Flare: Hey what are you doing here are you from one of the enemy tribes!**[1]**

Eve: Well I thought none of us were enemies epically considering how you seven are playing together.

Aqua: Please don't tell any of the tribes we don't want to get into trouble.

Eve: Well can I play too?

Leaf: Sure! yay we got i new friends and she thinks just like us!

Eve: What do you mean I think like you.

Psy: Well you see each of us are from the different tribes and we hope to unite them if they haven't already.

Flare: Don't tell her everything guys!

Eve: Don't worry I'm not from one of the tribes I wont tell.

Jolt: Wait than were are you from?

Eve: I was born in a lab I was brought here by a kid with a pikachu on his shoulder.

Dar: Oh you mean Ash. He's the youngest pokemon trainer to become a pokemon master.

Eve: Did you just make that up?

Glace:(Quietly) No one knows how he knows all the stuff he knows but he's usually right.

Eve:Why is she so quiet?

Jolt: Shes just shy she will get comfortable around you if she sees you often.

Leaf;Enough talking lets play! _Runs up to Eve and taps her on the head and yell's new friend is it and everyone starts to run._

**if you guys are wondering why that number is up there its because I will do author notes to explain background info and to help avoid confusion.**

**1-Right now there is a war between the seven tribes and those tribes are full of Eevee and what the evolve too. Later the war will be done and how will also be explained.**

**Well I Hope you enjoyed this and i encourage you to read on. Thanks for reading-TheDigimonPony**


	2. Love Can Cause Problem's

**Hey guys and girls here is a special moment between Jolt and Eve I hope you enjoy.**

_Jolt was walking home from school when he looked out and saw the giant tree Eve was staying in._

Jolt:Maybe I should visit Eve its been a while.

_Eve was looking in a cupboard._

Eve:Huh I'm out of food i should get some more.

_Jolt knocks on the door and Eve opens it seeing Jolt._

Jolt:Hey Eve do you want to hang out.

Eve:Actually I was heading out to do a chore.

Jolt:Well can i help.

Eve:Sure Let me get my bags.

_Eve grabbed her bags and strapped them on before heading out with Jolt towards the berry forest._

_Eve and Jolt were in a twenty foot tall tree picking berries when Eve jumped down onto Jolts branch scaring Jolt._

Jolt:Eve why did you do that?!

Eve:Aww cant a girl have fun.

Jolt:With the way you have fun I'm surprised you haven't killed someone.

_Eve just grins before heading down the tree branch by branch._

_Jolt and Eve were walking home when He started thinking "How can i be sure she likes me. She not one to share her feelings. But maybe I could make a puzzle she loves those but how could i make it intresting enough for her"_

Eve:Jolt are you okay?

Jolt:Huh oh yeah just fine.

Eve:Ok so I have a small question Jolt.

Jolt:What is it?

Eve:Why do you visit me everyday?

Jolt:Uhh well I uhh what do you mean?

Eve:You visit me everyday and everyone else only visits me twice a week.

Jolt:Uhh well I just feel like uhh I can relate a lot easier with you.

Eve:Aww that so sweet.

Jolt:Well i try to be nice.

_They look at each other and they both blush and look they walk up to Eve's house she invites Jolt inside._

Jolt:Uh I would love too but I got to get home before my parents worry about me.

_He sets down the bag down inside and starts to run he running home he starts to think to himself "I cant tell if she has feelings i know i love her but how can i tell if she loves me".Eve is putting her food in the proper places as she starts thinking aloud._

Eve:I don't know how I feel towards jolt he seems cute but I've never had these feeling before how can i be sure I love him and if I do love him how can I be sure he loves me.

**Well i hope you enjoyed this later I will try to update as soon as possible. Thank you for reading-TheDigimonPony**


	3. The BodyGuard

**Hey guys heres the next chap hope you enjoy.**

_Glace was walking to meet her friends when she notice Flare was a sprint ahead of her so she decided to play a joke. She crept up behind him and said in a deep voice "I'm watching you" Flare jumped before looking behind him._

Flare:Glace don't do that.

Glace:What I thought you weren't scared of anything.

Flare:You didn't scare me you just surprised me there's a difference.

Glace:Really?

Flare:Yeah and I'll prove it how about me and you go into the umbreon forest and if I don't run out it will prove I'm not scared of anything.

Glace:Alright Than how about right now.

Flare:But what about our friends?

Glace:They will be fine without us. Now come on.

_At the Forest _

Glace:Umm Flare I'm having second thoughts.

Flare:Oh I guess I win by default than.

Glace:No i wont lose a bet that easy.

Flare:You can seem really shy sometimes but your pride really does change you.

_They started walking in and a few feet in Glace starts to get a chill down her spine and she starts to walk closer to Flare._

Flare:Aww your scarred well don't worry I'll be your bodyguard tell you say I win.

_Suddenly a sableye appears out of no where._

Sableye:Well lookie her I think I found dinner.

_Glace hides behind Flare as he stares at the Sableye trying to intimidate him._

Flare:Im going to offer you a deal you will simply let us pass and I wont have to kill you.

Sableye:Whats a simple Eevee going to do to me you probably couldn't even defend yourself if you had to.

Flare:Listen i will give you one more more chance leave us alone or you will regret it.

Sableye:Ok how about i dumb it down for i will not.

_Flare ran at the Sableye knocking him on his back. The Sableye ran towards Flare raising his claw up as it was surrounded in a big dark claw shaped aura and hit Flare with tremendous force causing Flare hit the ground and before Flare could get up Sableye started to scratch him nonstop making him feel pain he's never felt before._

Sableye:Looks like your not as tough as you make yourself sound.

_As Sableye stops Flare is on the ground not moving. Glace watching in horror before she ran towards Sableye as she hit him she fell back hurting gets up and looks at Glace on the ground._

Sableye:Well looks like I going to have to handle your little girlfriend.

_Hearing that Flare Slowly gets up feeling the pain from his wounds he looked at Sableye seeing a dark sphere get bigger at the end of his claw. Flare started to charge towards him suddenly a white light forms in front of him and as he hit the Sableye It exploded in a flash of light the Sableye goes flying into a tree. Flare falls down and the last thing he remembers is seeing Glace stand up and run towards him as he closed his eye's._

(One hour later)

Flare opened his eyes to see him surrounded by friends.

Dar:Aww dude your alive you been out for a while

Eve:Dar get away from him he doesn't need you asking him a million questions.

Flare:Uhh what happened.

Jolt:Glace Brought you back after a someone attacked you.(1)

Eve:Hes still sounds bad we should let him rest come on guys.

Flare:Can glace stay i need to talk to her.

Eve:Sure

They Leave the room except Glace as she walks over and sits down next to him.

Flare:Umm Glace I just Wanted to say that Thank you for saving.

Glace:Of course I would never let you die you protected me even when you were hurt.

Flare:Thanks. Umm Glace can I tell you something.

Glace:Sure what is it.

Flare:Glace I like you as more than a friend.

Glace:I don't understand.

Flare:Well Its not Like as much. Its more of Well I Love you Glace.

Glace Looked at him and before tearing up she kissed him. Surprised he eyes widen before he accepted her kiss and slowly closed his eyes and as she pulled away she looked at him.

Glace:I love you too Flare.

She sat beside him until a few hours later Eve walked in and saw the two and she slowly closed the door.

Eve:Wiat till Jolt hears this.

**(1) She didn't Bring him Back to his Village because as I said before a war is Going on and Glace's white fur(2) would say that she's a enemy.**

**(2) Each Eevee has different fur based on what type their Village is. For a reference of what color each Eevee's fur is read the List below**

**Jolt-Yellow**

**Aqua-Blue**

**Flare-Red**

**Dar-Black**

**Psy-Pink**

**Eve-Brown**

**Leaf-Green**

**Glace-White**

**Anyway I hoped you enjoyed this chapter. Thanks for reading-TheDigimonPony**


	4. The Challenger

**Hey guys just thought i put another chapter since i got some free time**

**here's a special moment between eevees 5(Dar)(male) & 4(Psy)(female)**

**By the way all eevees are between 12 and 13 in human years **

**Colored parentheses are thoughts & slanted are narrated moments**

**Psy: Why am I always the first person to arrive at our meeting spot.**

**Dar: Because you trust your friends more than anyone else so you come early to see them more often.**

**Psy: I guess so. Why do you know the Answer to everything. Even to stuff we don't know about ourselves.**

**Dar: Can't a guy have secrets?**

**Psy: Well its hard to convince people of that when you know their secrets with out them telling you.**

**Dar: Well guess It's going to be a secret to everyone I meet than(shows a devilish smile).**

**Psy: Well want to race to past the time.**

**Dar: Sure finish is the edge of the forest.**

_They raced to the forest with Psy ahead by a nose and when they reached the forest they both tripped_

**Dar: Well I guess we tie?**

**Psy: Sure**

**Sablye: I say the girl won **

**Dar: Who are you?**

**Sablye: I'm just a hungry Sablye.**

**Psy: Here have a berry**

**Dar: No don't get near him!**

_Sablye picks up Psy and runs Dar runs after them and finds them at a cave._

**Dar: Let her go **

**Sablye: What are you going to do about**

**Dar: I challenge you to a fight and a pure Sablye doesn't step down from a challenge so you have no choice and if I win you give her back.**

**Sablye: Fine but what can a eevee do to me.**

_Sablye charges and scratches Dar. Dar gets up and charges at Sablye but instead of a normal tackle a black aura surrounds him and when he hits Sablye he's on the ground having trouble to getting up. Dar walks over to Psy she looked unconscious so he put her on his back and walked back to where they meet Sablye._

**Dar: Man I didn't think I could do it but I did guess Flare was right about practicing Last Resort. I guess my love for Psy helped me do it to.**

**Psy: You..you love me Dar?**

**Dar: What I thought you were unconscious.**

**Psy: I was weak from being dragged not unconscious.(gets off Dar's back)Still you love me?**

**Dar: Well I've felt what I thought love would be but I never knew what love is because I've never known if I loved someone like a girlfriend so(Psy leans in and kisses him surprises him and he returns the favor by frenching her till they stop)well I know now. Yes I do love you.**

**Psy: I love you too Dar.**

_They head back to the meeting place knowing this might complicate their reactionship with their friends but didn't know each of their friends were feeling the same way._

**To be continued**

_**Next Chapter will have Aqua and Leaf. Also comment if I should continue this fic because I don't want to work on something no body will read-**_**Thanks TheDigimonPony**


	5. Time Alone

Another chapter here and also I got a review saying that bold was hard to keep up with so heres the regular typing.

_It was a normal day for Aqua when she was walking around she saw a ravine and notice a shiny gem._

_When she reached in to try and grab the gem she fell in._

Leaf: Hey Sableye you hear that?

Sableye: Sounds like your damsel calling for help.

Leaf: Do you mean Aqua. Who by the way is not my damsel she's my friend.

Sableye: yeah but you like her.

Leaf: Got proof?

Sableye: No but I see the way you look at her when no one is looking.

Aqua: HELLO IS SOME ONE THERE?!

Leaf: AQUA ARE YOU OKAY?!

Aqua: YEAH IT'S WET,DARK,COLD DOWN HERE THOUGH!

Leaf: WET?!

Aqua: YEAH I FELL INTO A RIVER AND GRABBED A ROCK STICKING OUT THE SIDE WHAT LUCK HUH!

Leaf: YEAH! Sableye go to the cave and get some rope. CAN YOU CLIMB A ROPE?!

Aqua: NO MY PAW FEEL'S LIKE IT'S BROKEN!

(5 mins later)

Sableye: Got the rope dude. Are you sure it will hold you let alone both of you?

Leaf: It should I made it myself.

_Leaf tied the rope to a rock and dropped it down where he heard her voice. As he climbed down he saw a sapphire big as Sableye's eye he pulled it out and told Sableye to keep it out of Aqua sight. When he got half way down the rope snapped and he fell to the rock Aqua was on._

Leaf: Ow...SABLEYE TRY TO MAKE A ROPE THAT WONT BREAK OR FIGURE OUT A WAY TO GET US OUT!

Sableye: GOT IT!

Leaf: Well looks like were stuck here for a while.

Aqua: Yeah. Who was that you were yelling to?

Leaf: He's a outcast like Eve

Aqua: Oh...ok.

Leaf: So huh what's your tribe like?

Aqua: We provide the fish,shells,and pearls for the tribes.

Leaf: Huh well my tribe makes the bags ropes you know like weavers.

Aqua: Oh that's nice...You want to get to know each other to pass the time it could break the awkward silence.

Leaf: Sure what do you want to know about me.

Aqua: well how about we tell each other a secret we never told anybody.

Leaf: well i only got one secret and well I'm not sure you'll like it.

Aqua: well it cant be that bad. Here I will tell you my worst secret. I one time snuck into Flareon territory and pulled a prank on the tribe leader.

Leaf: that was you. Well I'm in love with one of you girls

Aqua: Really who is it? Please tell me tell me.

Leaf: I will give you a hint.

_Leaf leaned into Aqua and kissed her on the lips. Aqua first taken aback slowly calm down till Leaf stops the kiss._

Aqua: You're in love with me?

Leaf: Yes I've been in love with you since I first saw you when we were ten.

Aqua: I love you too Leaf

_They lean in to a kiss and French each other when suddenly a rope falls down and they here Sableye yell._

**To be continued**


	6. The Dates

Another chapter here last one seemed to do well so i thought i post another couple chapter next one will have some chapter is special because all 4 couples appear so enjoy! also this is the last 4 chapters happened on the same day and this is later at night so ENJOY

_everyone but Eve is seen sneaking out being careful not wake any one up heading to a special someplace to see a special someone._

_Leaf is seen waiting at the ravine were him and Aqua shared their first kiss. Aqua runs up to Leaf_

Leaf:Aqua you came! How's your paw it's not bad is it?

Aqua:Of course I showed and my paw is fine just sprained it will be better by tomorrow.

Leaf:Here I made you something

_Leaf pulls out and necklace with a sapphire shaped like a water drop._

Aqua:Leaf its beautiful where did you find it

Leaf:I got it before I fell yesterday Sableye help me make it he's really good with gems.

Aqua:Thank you Leaf I love you so much.

_Leaf leaned in they frenched to them the world was still and They loved each other and didn't care who knew it_

_Flare was Waiting near the edge of Glaceon Territory while Glace was running to meet up with they meet up together they share a kiss before even saying a word._

Flare:Glace im so glad we got together.

Glace:Why we see each other everyday.

Flare:True but I couldn't wait to show you my gift.

_Glace closed her eyes and when she opened them they were in a dark light a fire and the crystals on the wall were reflecting rainbows all over the room._

Glace:Wow its beutiful ahh this is the best present ever.

Flare:Nothings perfect for my girl.(notices a diamond sticking out the wall and swipes it before anyone could see it)

_Dar and Psy are seen walking together and Psy is asking the same question over and over._

Psy:Whats the surprise tell me tell me please?

Dar:Sorry Psy but a secret is a secret so you just have to wait.

Psy:Aww your no fun.

_The couple walked over a hill and Psy was a stone like table with a dinner for two._

Psy:What is this?

Dar:You don't like it?I thought you would love it.

Psy:(Voice cracking)No I love it I do.I just didn't know you could cook.

Dar:It's a small hobby.

_They walk over to the table and sit down to eat the oren berry souffle._

Psy:This is the most delicious souffle I've ever Dar you might want to wipe your face.

Dar:I don't have any napkins ill be right back.

_Dar went to a nearby stream near a small dormant dived his face and notice a small pink gem sparkling and grabbed it with his mouth. He quickly went back and hid the gem near his bag._

Psy: why is your face wet honey.

Dar:I plunged my face in a river to wash it it looked like a hydrothermal stream.

Psy:...Your the only one who knows what that means honey.

Dar:Well I am the dumbest one of my tribe.

_They both share a laugh and finish their the meal they head home before departing they share a intimate kiss and head home thinking of nothing but each other._

_Jolt is sitting in front of Eves house trying to succumb the courage to knock._

Jolt:(talking with himself)come on just what if she says i'll know the the truth could the truth is what I need to truth is I'm starting to sound crazy talking to myself.

_Jolt walks to the door and knocks hoping his secret love isn't asleep_

**To Be Continued**


	7. The Mystery

**Chapter 7**

_Eve jumped up and looks at the clock it says gets up and opens the door to find Jolt standing there. When she opens the door there's a box on the ground. She picks it up and brings it inside. When she looks inside there's a note and a few items she reads the note first._

_Dear Eve I'm a close personal friend of yours but I've always had feelings for you and i wanted to know if you did to I left some items in the box using these you can figure out who I am. Also if you figure it out or not I will be at the hill we always meet at midnight this day next week._

_Eve looks at the items and she doesn't see much just a wire, a flower, and a light bulb. She picks up the flower and it squirts water. She looks outside and sat down thinking._

Eve:Well who could the it be The bulb could mean they're smart which points to Dar but the flower points to Jolt and his pranks what could and the wire could be someone who scavenges for items like Leaf but he's with Aqua so that's out. Who could it be?

(The next day)

Eve: Guys something up i got a box last night telling me someone likes me and they were a close and personal friend and I can't figure out who it is.

Glace: Well where there any clues I mean this guy cant be that mysteries.

Eve: But my only suspects are Jolt and Dar so I cant figure it out.

Psy: Well maybe you should ask them.

Eve: I don't know i might go to the hill next week to meet him till than I can work on my lamp I got the what I need now thanks to the gift from my admire.

Aqua: Well maybe some tinkering will get your brain rattling.

(A week later 3 hours till midnight)

_Eve is working on what looks like a lamp when suddenly he brain clicks the wire transfer's electricity and the bulb lights up with electricity._

Eve: How could I not see it Jolt must of left the box but why not tell me well I guess I can ask him tonight

_It's midnight and Eve is heading towards the hill and when she gets to the top she see no one around. She starts to head back when suddenly Jolt crashed into Eve._

Eve: Why didn't I suspect you be late.

Jolt: so when did you figure out it was me.

Eve: Three hours ago but that not important right now is it true and why didn't you just tell.

Jolt: Because I was afraid you say no and I thought you would have fun solving a puzzle but to tell you the truth I've loved you since I meet you and I never want to lose you.

Eve: Awe...But I don't know if I love you I mean I've never really thought about love.

Jolt: We could kiss and you can see if you love me.

_They leaned in and started to kiss at that Eve point Eve knew she loved him and started to french him and he opened his mouth a little and started frenching her too and when they stopped Eve Said she knew know that she truly loved him._

**Hey guys the last chapter didn't have These too because it couldn't fit and I wanted this one to not be too short so i had to modify it a bit that's why the plot might be a little off but I hope you enjoy-TheDigimonPony**


	8. Friends or Family Part 1

**Chapter 8**

**This is a chapter for the action part I know there has not been much action so I did some thinking and came up with this.**

_Leaf and the rest of the guys meet up to talk about a issue a few are having and we see them at the hill they always meet at._

Leaf: So guys what is the problem.

Jolt: Well we saw Aqua's necklace you gave her and we haven't been able to make a dent in our gems so we thought we ask how you did it.

Leaf: Well I will tell you I did have some help and if I show you who help me you just cant tell anybody not even our girlfriends got it

Flare: That shouldn't be a problem.

(They all headed towards the forest following leaf hoping they will live this trip)

(Inside the forest)

Dar: Hey Leaf I know these plants don't bother you but they are annoying us.

Jolt: Yeah how much longer till were there

Leaf: Not much longer

(The guys come into a clearing and there's a cave with tools laying all over the place)

Leaf: Why is he so messy? SABLEYE WAKE UP!

Sableye: Leaf that you? Uh oh not them.

(Dar and Flare attacked Sableye and Leaf is trying to separate them)

Leaf: What is going on?

Flare: He attacked me and Glace.

Dar: and he tried to eat my girl.

Sableye: Shows how smart you are I eat gems not meat.

Leaf: Sableye are they telling the truth.

Sableye: I thought I give them a push to try and actually admit there feelings.

Leaf: What have I told about involving yourself in personal matters.

Sableye: Not to but hey it worked didn't it.

Jolt: Look I'm sure they will eventually forgive you but we need your help.

Sableye: Fine what do you need?

Jolt: I need a Multi color gem preferably rainbow and they need you to carve some gems into shapes and put a small hole in them.

Sableye: even though they attacked me I'll carve they're gems as for your multi color gem i will have to meld some colored diamonds together however I have no more left and there rare.

Leaf: Well I know were to get some but we will have to sneak into my tribes territory to get them.

Jolt: I don't care I will get her that gem no matter what.

Flare: Not without me your not. You will need my super strength to get in.

(Sableye and Dar face palm)

Dar: I think I will stay here with Sableye and help him with the gems and try to get to know him better.

Leaf: Well I hope your training will help us if we get caught Flare.

Flare: Don't worry it will I just hope to Arceus that we don't have to fight.

_They head out running towards Leafs tribe Leaf thinks to himself "I hope my dad isn't there when we do this"_

**Cliffhangers what a pain they are. I know I promised action but the next chap will be out tomorrow with the action i just couldn't fit it in so thanks for reading and Hope you enjoyed this bit-TheDigimonPony**


	9. Friends or Family Part 2

**Chapter 8**

**Hey guys like I promised heres some action Enjoy**

_It's night and Leaf Flare and Jolt are seen jumping from rooftop to rooftop When Leaf stops Jolt walks up beside him and sees why Leaf has been nervous about taking these gems._

Jolt: Hold on Leaf that's the treasury you cant break into that your dad guards the place.

Leaf: Not like he ever loved me anyway.(Jolt looks at Flare with confusion)Lets just break in.

(They jump to the tracery's roof and Leaf is looking around)

Flare: What are you doing Leaf?

Leaf: there's a trap door here for soldiers to get up here.

Jolt: Really?(trips over the trap door)Found it guys.

(They lower them selves down while into the while Flare jumps down onto the guard below knocking him out)

Jolt: Flare how much do you weigh to knock out a full blown Leafeon

Flare: for the last time my brother trains me in combat.

(They sneak across looking at the three guards at the vault and leaf recognizes the biggest one. Leaf looks around and notice some scaffolding near the roof near the ceiling by unfinished painting for the ceiling)

Leaf: Okay guys I'm going to take the guards out and wile I fight that big one take the jewels in the center of the vault.

Jolt: How are you going to take out the guards and fight the that giant Leafeon.

Flare: Yeah even if I trained you everything I knew you couldn't beat him.

Leaf: Don't worry about it take this rope Flare and stay here to pull me and jolt up.

Flare: why me.

Leaf: as much as I don't want to admit it you are the strongest one here. Now get ready.

(Leaf ran across the wall and jumped at last minute and landed on the scaffolding. He grabbed the two buckets and threw them at the two smaller guards. He dropped down and landed in front of the bodies facing the brute)

Brute: What Leaf why are you doing this

Leaf: Because dad I'm not a kid anymore.(pulls out a leaf stone and touches his forehead with it. A blinding light happens and Leaf is now a Leafeon)And you wont control me anymore!

_Leaf's paws change to blades and he hits his father and jumps back his paws returning to normal. His father summons enchanted leaves around him and send them flying at leaf and leaf doges them like they ere nothing. Leaf charges up at his father and Suddenly leaves surrounded him like a orb and hit hits his father knocking him out cold._

Leaf: You will never hurt me again you worthless excuse for a father.

Jolt: Leaf we got the gems hurry Flare hears more guards coming

_Leaf grabs the rope while Jolt and Flare pull him up. They climb out the trapdoor and close it before jumping from roof to roof heading back towards Sableye's cave. On the way Jolt ask why didn't Leaf tell them About his dad and simply said "its personal"_

**well there's some action for you guys and by the way the moves Leaf used was leaf blade and last resort and his dad used magical leaf. I hope you enjoyed and next 2 chapters will be mostly about Leaf so Yeah hope you enjoyed and thanks for reading-TheDigimonPony**


	10. Was It Worth It Part 1

**Chapter 8**

**Hey guys heres some more action except this time the focus is Jolt.**

Jolt: Hey Sableye its me Jolt

Sableye: Hey dude I got your diamond in the freezer right now.

Jolt: You have a fridge?

Sableye: Nah it's just in the mold.

Jolt: Okay hey Leaf told me he got the stone from you did you ever find a thunder stone?

Sableye well yeah but Leaf did me some favors before I gave him that stone I mean they're more rare her than peace between those tribes of yours I mean your village has found what only two thunder stones in the last hundred years.

Jolt: Alright I get it you don't have to be a jerk about it jeez. What do you need me to do?

Sableye: Well you could Mine For Three hours every day for ten weeks or you can get me a mining machine.

Jolt: You got to be joking. What did Leaf do for the stone

Sableye: Brought me enough food to last five years.

Jolt Well Alright I guess it's fair than. Ill get your machine and something to power it to pay for the diamond.

Sableye: Hey before you leave to get the machine stop by here first.

Jolt: Got it.

_Jolt left the cave to find Flare and Dar to and ask for some help._

(they walk up to the facility and Jolt leads them in)

Jolt: okay guys now listen the machine I need is in here but the problem is since its made in the top materials we have The treasury will seem like a doll house.

Dar: I wasn't there but from the sound of it one of us are going to die tonight.

Jolt: I don't plan on it but we need to break in.

Dar: But the tribe will know its you.

Jolt: Not if I evolve.

(Jolt grabs the thunder stone from his bag and press it on his forehead than a flash of light appears on Jolts body and he transforms into Jolteon)

Flare: Come on everyone is evolved except for me this stinks.

Dar: Don't forget me dud

Jolt: Don't worry I got a plan I need you to grab the cylinders and the helmet. Got it?

Flare: Got it.

Dar: So what's the plan.

Jolt: Well I will distract the guards and you guys need to steal at least one helmet and at least 4 cylinders

(Jolt ran out and shoot a wave of thunder at the Joelton's and they ran after him Dar and flare ran in grabbed four helmets and put 20 cylinders in each bag and quickly ran out and hid them nearby while they waited for Jolteon. Jolteon was running up to them when they grabbed the stuff and jolt grabbed them and put them on his back.)

Flare: What's going on dude!

Jolt: one of the Jolteon's was faster than I thought so I'm getting you out of her so I can face him!

Dar: Drop us Off at the forest I got a Idea

(at the forest)(Dar drops a bag)

Dar: Use this to make a excuse why you found him unconscious.

(Jolt faces the hill and runs toward it going to meet up with the jolteon Knowing this might be his last battle)

**Will he survive find out in the next chapter thanks and enjoy-TheDgimonPony**


	11. Was It Worth It Part 2

**Chapter 9**

**Again couldn't fit so heres a continued of what happened to Jolt.**

(Jolt walked towards the hill and got ready to face the one guy he hoped to never face in Battle)

Jolteon: Stop right there you will pay for trying to assault a officer of the law!

Jolt: You don't want to fight me.

Jolteon: Your right I don't want to fight you I want to bring you in.

_The jolteon ran up to kicked him but missed him as Jolt leaped him out of the way and when he landed on the ground a wave of thunder spewed out paralyzing the jolteon_

Jolt: I will give you one more chance let me go or else I will kill you.

Jolteon's will never give up even if I die I will die fighting.

_Jolteon got up and bite Jolt Shooting electricity into his body Jolt Jumped back and charged towards the Jolteon_

Jolteon: What will a mere tackle do?

_Suddenly Jolt is engulfed in electricity still charging at Jolteon. Jolteon tries to doge but its to late and he's knocked out cold. Jolt grabbed the bag and filled it with some food he saw lying around and heading towards his tribe carrying the Jolteon. As he was halfway there he saw a familiar Eevee._

Jolt: EVE OVER HERE!

_Eve ran up to him_

Eve: Who are you.

Jolt: It's me Jolt.

Eve: I thought you had to get the equipment first before you got the stone?

Jolt: I did but he gave it to me just in case beside he had something else I wanted so he still was geting his end of the deal.

Eve: What was it?

Jolt: Nothing to important.

Eve: stealing from your own tribe must mean its pretty important.

Jolt: Ill tell you later.

Eve: Fine.

_The Jolteon woke up and jumped and shouted who are you are Jolt and Eve._

Jolt: You must of got hit in the head hard if you don't recognize your own brother.

Jolteon: Wait Jolt that's you what happened?

Jolt: While you were chasing the Jolteon who attacked you I followed and found a stone on the ground and used it to evolve I think it fell out of the guy's bag you were chasing.

Jolteon: Well my brother lives up to the family name. Well I should be able to walk back who is this?

Jolt: My girlfriend Eve.

Jolteon: Well you too have fun than bye.

_Jolteon leaves and Eve turns to Jolt._

Eve: That was your brother and I'm guessing the guy he was after was you after you transformed and he didn't know yet.

Jolt: You got it and I have something I want to give you follow me.

**Well there you have it another family member and if you're wondering why he didn't recognize him as the attacker its because he had amnesia. Thanks for reading-TheDigimonPony**


	12. Thief Turned Friend

**hey guys I know I've been gone awhile so heres a extra long you enjoy reading i focus on jolt and eves i have some special guest from the anime**

Jolt:Eve will you calm down you gonna kill yourself jumping around like that.

Eve:Jolt you know i cant stand curiosity makes me jumpy to see what the are.

Suddenly they here a scream and Jolt takes off.

Jolt:Eve meet me at the cave.

Jolt continues to run and when he stops and Sableye is pinning a Meowth on the ground and the Meowth has one of his hands clutched.

Jolt:Sableye what are you doing?

Sableye:This cat tried to steal the gem i made for you has it in his other hand.

Jolt preyed Meowths hand open and saw the gem he just betrayed his village for and he told Sableye to get off him. Sableye did as told and the mouth tried to run away but jolt imedditaly knocked him down.

Jolt:you listen good if you ever cross us again it will not be pretty.

Meowth:I just wanted something to sell i have no food left and my trainers abandoned me I'm sorry I'm just so hungry that i thought maybe i can sell something at the human city.

Jolt looked at the cat and decided to take pity on him and he offered his paw to him.

Jolt:Im sorry i didn't know here let me help you.

Meowth takes his hand and pulls himself up.

Jolt:here we can give you some stuff to trade with the humans.

About 10 mins later they're at the cave and Eve is waiting for Jolt

Eve:Jolty what was the commotion and who is that

Jolt:This is Meowth he got into trouble with Sableye and i settled it.

Eve walks to Meowth and looks at him

Eve:I feel like I've seen you before.

Meowth takes a gulp indicating he's nerveos

Meowth:I use to travel a lot with my

Eve:Okay its nice to meet you I'm Eve and the

Flare: Jolt your back buddy.

Dar:Hey we got the equipment on Sableyes table

Sableye enters his cave and suddenly they hear him scream in anger

Sablyeye:JOLT WHAT AM I SUPPOSE TO DO WITH THIS I MENT STUFF LIKE PICKAXES AND MINER HATS I CANT PRODUCE ELECTRICITY TO POWER THESE DRILL HATS

Jolt:I thought maybe Eve could modify them to where i can charge the battery cartrige's and you could insert them so you can mine faster.

Eve : I could try that i mean whats the worst that could happen.

Sableye:Fine but Jolt if she cant do it you are in for a lot of work.

**The Next Day**

Eve was at her house working on the final part of the cartrige's when she decided to go get Jolt to see if they she got to where her and Jolt meet everyday when suddenly to people come out of nowhere and catch Eve in a just arrives to see his girl in a net by two people as he charges at them they shoot a dart at him and he falls to the Jolt wakes up he notices that Eve is gone and He's been out for about a hour he runs toward the mine hopping that Meowth was he arrives he's helping Sableye carry some jewels.

Jolt:Meowth i need your help Eve was trapped by some humans do you know where they could have taken her

Meowth:Why are you asking me.

Jolt because you have the most experience with humans than all my friends.

Meowth:Fine what did they look like.

Jolt:One was a guy who had purple hair while the the other was a girl who had hair that was pointy and curled at the end also both where wearing shirts that had a R on it

Meowth:We need to get to the docks and fast.

Jolt:Why?

Meowth:Just trust me and Bring Psy and Dar.

It was Dusk when Meowth with Sableye Jolt Psy and Dar show up at the two people where battling three kids a Piplup a Pikichu and a saw what looked and saw a bag filled to the brim with Pokeballs and figured they raided the PokeCenter

Meowth:Jolt you and Sableye help those kids Dar and Psy come with me.

They did as he said and Meowth lead Dar and Psy behind the people and as they tried to grab they bag the people kicked Meowth off.

Meowth:Ouch i see the Famous Jessie and James haven't stopped working with Team Rocket.

James:Meowth this is a surprised how did you hear about our little endeavor.

Meowth:You pokenapped one of my friends gals and i just stumbled upon this battle on my way to help.

Ash Brook and Dawn and their pokemon watch this in aw and Jolt and Sableye are surprised that he's communicating with humans.

Jessie:Well you are as expendable as the twerps are so Arbok get him.

As Meowth Closes his eyes in preparing for death Suddenly Dar and Psy started to glow and they got in front of Meowth and when the glowing stopped Psy was Espeon and Dar was started to charge at Arbok and Whezzing while Charged at James and a dark Aura spewed out of Dar and Objects started to flout around Espeon as they hit TeamRocket it sent them flying. Jolt heard a crying and he decided to check it out he saw Eve in a cage inside the basket of a hot air ballon and Jolt got her out before Dar and the rest Left back before anyone could see what had happened.

**On The Walk Back**

Jolt was walking beside Eve on the way back Eve was looking down scared more than anything

Jolt:Hey Eve are you okay.

Eve:I'm just scared that more humans are going to show up again

Jolt:Don't worry not all of them are bad there were actually three trying to stop the ones that kidnapped you before.

Eve:Really

Jolt:Yes and If anyone try to harm you again I will make sure they wish they never saw you.

They looked at each other and they as they kissed suddenly Eve started to glow and when she stopped she was Sylveon

Jolt:Eve what did you evolve too.

Dar:She's Sylveon she must of had a trainer because Sylveon only comes when there are certain stats in a machine that helps certain pokemon achieve different evolution's

Everyone looks at Dar

Dar:What i know a lot off stuff so what

**Hi Guys i hoped you enjoyed that and if your wondering why Dar and PSy were able to evolve at the same time look back i mention what time it is at the Docks Anyway I will write more as soon as possible please review and thanks-TheDigimonPony**


	13. The Silent Customer Part 1

**Hi guys i not updating this one as much as i like too but i trying to work on my other fic. But i will still update this one at least once a I'm sorry that my previous chapters some sentences made no sense because my old Document software sucked but now vie got a new software so that no more mistakes will be than that Enjoy.**

_It's been a few days since the gangs small intervention with Team Rocket and all of the guys are going to meet Sableye at his cave._

Leaf:Jolt I heard about Eve is she okay?

Jolt:Yes she's still a bit shaken up still so I've been levering her alone for a bit but other than that she's fine.

Leaf:That good so why do you guys think he's been asking for extra time on the gems.

Flare:Im not sure i just hoped he finally found a fire stone i want to evolve its no fair all of you have and i haven't its unfair i say

Dar:We get it Flare calm down its harder to find a fire stone than a thunder stone especially considering their found in volcanos

Flare:I know i just want to be a flareon already.

Jolt:Your ego is bigger than your appetite.

Flare:You say that but i still beat you in that pie eating contest

Dar:Im still questioning how a Eevee beat a Jolteon by twenty pies i mean how can your stomach be that big?

Flare:Your cooking is hard to resist especially considering how much i love oranberry pie.

Sableye walks up to the group of friends

Sableye:Hey guys glad you came i got you gems ready

Flare: Thats great and all but have you visited a volcano recently?

Sableye:Why on earth would i visit a volcano

Dar: I thought you visited our volcano yesterday looking for a fire stone.

Sableye:I didn't tell anyone about that how did you know i was at the volcano

Dar:I was there looking for plants the soil there is good for them and i saw you enter one of the lava caves.

Sableye:Well as always your full of surprises but here are you presents

Sableye pulls out a crown, a ring, and a bracelet and hands the crown to Jolt, the ring to Flare and the bracelet to Dar.

Flare: Thanks these look awesome but did you find a Fire stone around that volcano.

Sableye:Yes but i was going to give it as a trade to your village for some stuff why.

Flare:Aww come on i could use that stone more than anyone.

Sableye:You know I only trade not give right?

Flare:I know but i need that stone what did you want from my tribe i can get it for you.

Sableye:Hmm alright I need a sword and shield and the designs need to have a Arceus on the handle and the center of the shield can you do that.

Flare: I can try it.I am old enough but those are war weapons they wont let me leave the tribes territory with those.

Sableye:Well maybe Dar can think of a plan he is the smartest one when it comes to strategy.

Later with Flare

Flare:Dar this better work or i will make sure you wont see straight for a month.

He walks up to a Flareon talking to another Flareon.

Flare:Ugh mom dad can we talk.

Flares Dad:Sure son what is it?

Flare: Well its just that i have found a Fire stone and vie run into a problem

Flares Mom: Whats the problem honey

Flare:The person who has it wants a sword and shield for it and he lives in the forest.

Flares Dad:Son you realize that you cant take a weapon out of our tribe it will break treaty with the outer tribes

Flare:But dad this may be my only chance the Volcano hasn't been producing any as much stones and All my other friends have Evolved.

Flares Dad:No son i worked to hard for those treaties and i will not have them ruined for the sake of one person not even my own son!

Flare:Im sorry dad.

The next Day

Dar was looking for flare when he found him sobbing.

Dar:Flare what happen.

Flare:Oh nothing just my dad is more mad at me than at his own father for starting the war he had to end.

Dar:I'm Sorry i didn't think he get mad at you.

Flare:The worst part is i still cant get the stone to evolve.

Dar:Thats not entirely true.

Flare stops crying before looking at Dar.

Flare:What do you mean.

Dar:You didn't thick i wouldn't have a backup plan did you.

Flare:What did you do.

Dar:Well i remember how your village had a lot of blacksmith shops and o thought why not just order the pieces.

Flare:Because my dad makes suers that not even a stick sharpened to a point leaves the tribe's border line.

Dar:Ahh but i bet by tomorrow i can get those pieces out of the tribe without the guards knowing.

Flare:If you get the sword and the shield i will say you are smatter and better than me in every way.

Dar:Deal.

They shake paws.

**Want to know how Dar will get the pieces find out next chapter hope you enjoyed-TheDigimonPony**


	14. The Silent Customer Part 2

Dar was walking towards Flares village when he saw Psy waiting on a hill.

Dar:Well why is my lady out her so late at night.

Psy:Well i had a feeling that you would be heading towards Flares village.

Dar:Did that feeling happen to be a little psychic?

Psy:Maybe but thats not the point why are you heading towards the Flares village this late.

Dar and Psy start to walk towards the village together

Dar:Well i thought i would help Flare out since him and aqua are the only one's left who haven't evolved yet.

Psy:But i thought Sableye wanted a sword and shield for the fire stone.

Dar:And that's why I'm heading towards his village.

Psy:Really dar your going to sneak out weapons just so you can help a compassion is going to be the death of you i just know it.

Dar:Heh but that's why you love me.

Psy:Yes it is.

Dar and Psy stop when Flares village comes into view and dar looks at Psy.

Dar:Psy do you think you can help.

Psy:Sure what is it.

Dar:Can you erase the memories of the guards after i knock them out?

Psy:I assume you mean that they were ever attacked.

Dar:Yes i mean there innocents i don't want to make them blank slates.

Dar tells Psy to stay here till he knocks all the guards out before sneaking near the three flareon guard's he tackle's at one knocking him out another flareon uses flamethrower burning him a little bit before he uses Feint attack and knocking that guard out and before the other one runs he tackle's him knocking him comes out and closes her eyes as a multicolor aura surrounds all three guard's heads and dissipate's before she opens her eyes and Dar and Psy walk trough the gate.

Psy:I hate doing 's like being insides someones personal space but worse cause everything they have thought felt i can know that and i don't like it.

Dar;Why do you think thats the only time I've asked you to use your psychic powers.

Psy:I always thought it was because you were too nice.

Dar and Psy walks into a ally where theres a flareon is waiting.

Flareon:You got my pay?

Dar:Yeah but give me the weapons first.

Flareon you swear to keep your end of the deal.

Dar:I will now give me the weapons.

The flareon gives him the shield and sword and Dar hands him a small flareon takes out the the gems inside the bag.

Flareon:Lapis luzli two rubys and a diamond your a pokemon of your word.

Dar:And you are trusting blacksmith the desings are just what i asked for.

The flareon heads inside and Dar and Psy head back to the the way A group of Flareon guards attack Psy and Dars yellow wings on his body glow and The flareons back uploading scared before they run off except one guard stayed and looked at dar and Psy.

Flareon Guard:Why are you trespassing in the middle of the night?

Psy:Sir we've been lost and have been trying to find a way out.

Dar:Well you were going to attack us.I was defending us from why are your guards afriedd of one umbreon

Guard:They're rookies now i will escort you out but next time carry a map.

Dar and Psy are escorted out were the guards are still knocked guard looks at them.

Guard:Do you know anything about this.

Dar:Just like she told you we've been lost for the past hour.

Guard:Fine but head home before i suspect you.

Psy:Was that the first time you've been caught.

Dar:Maybe but it was worth it to help Flare.

**I hope you enjoyed that chapter.I would like to mention i will be replacing past chapters with updated that means is some mistakes and confusion in the chapters will be all and thanks for reading-TheDigimonPony.**


End file.
